


Сходство

by HelgaMiddleton



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Parental Roy Mustang, Shaving, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgaMiddleton/pseuds/HelgaMiddleton
Summary: Одним утром за считанные часы до инспекции Рой с удивлением обнаруживает неопровержимое доказательство тому, что его юный подчинённый повзрослел.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Сходство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Likeness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935478) by [Bookwrm389 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bookwrm389). 



> Я задолбалась писать диплом, поэтому решила перевести ещё один фик данного автора. Сколько раз читаю, не перестаю умилённо улыбаться :3  
> И вам приятного прочтения)

— _Эдвард!_

Ванная комната его обители в армейском общежитии была в руинах. Из-за повышенной влажности в крохотном помещении дышать было невозможно, воняло шампунем и мокрым подростком, а то, что окна были плотно закрыты, вообще ни капли ситуацию не улучшало. Тёплая вода собралась во впечатляющие лужи на плитках пола, будто кто-то вылез прямиком из душа и беззаботно шлёпал по всей ванной. Беспорядочной кучей валялись полотенца, испачканные ярко-алыми пятнами. На дверце душа можно было различить отпечаток ладони, но больше всего красной жидкости собралось в умывальнике и вокруг него. Даже на запотевшем зеркале виднелись брызги.

Эд, склонившийся над раковиной, оглянулся. Он был одет в одни только свободные штаны и вооружён бритвой, зажатой в левой руке. Неисчислимые порезы на его подбородке безбожно кровоточили. Он вопросительно приподнял брови в ответ на потрясённый вид своего начальника.

— Что?

— В с-смысле «что»? — воскликнул Рой, у которого всё ещё голова кружилась от первоначального шока. Он усилием воли попытался замедлить свой пульс до приемлемого ритма. Его чуть удар не хватил от вида всей этой крови, однако теперь, когда Рой обнаружил её источник, он с трудом подбирал слова, пытаясь выразить свою ярость. — Что ты... Как ты... Какого _чёрта_ ты?..

— Не кипишуй, я почти закончил, — проворчал Эд и снова повернулся к зеркалу. — У тебя будет предостаточно времени, чтобы волосы уложить или чем ты тут занимаешься...

Рой широкими шагами подошёл к нему и выхватил бритву из руки Эда, игнорируя гневный протест.

— Почти закончил _что_? Разделывать своё лицо?

— А ну, отдай! — огрызнулся Эд, пытаясь отобрать лезвие, которое Рой держал как раз вне зоны его досягаемости. — Она мне нужна!

— Что тебе нужно, так это отсидеться в психушке, паршивец! — парировал Рой. — Ты хоть _видишь_ , что ты с собой сделал? И с ванной! Я думал, что труп за шторкой найду! Я разрешил тебе тут остаться только потому, что ты _пообещал_ не мешаться под ногами и не устраивать беспорядок...

— _Мустанг_...

— И зачем тебе вообще понадобилось бриться? Да, я сказал, что начальство не одобряет неопрятность во время этих инспекций, но подумаешь, младенческий пушок, всё лучше, чем...

— Смотри! — крикнул Эд, внезапно расстроившись. Он ухватил край спальной рубашки Роя и потянул того вниз, показывая своё изуродованное лицо. — Просто _посмотри_!

Рой с силой втянул в себя воздух, чтобы продолжить кричать, но в итоге выдохнул, удивлённо моргая, когда понял, что, собственно, видит. На младенческий пушок точно не было похоже. На лице Эда красовалась полноценная растительность. Над верхней губой торчали более длинные волоски, напоминая усики, а вот щетина на щеках и шее была менее заметной. Из-за светлого золотого цвета Рой сперва её и не разглядел. Он ухватил Эда пальцами за подбородок и повертел его голову туда-сюда, чтобы рассмотреть всё с каждой стороны, и был поражён тем, насколько _старше_ стал казаться Эд из-за такой мелочи. Будто юноша лет семнадцати-восемнадцати, а не пятнадцатилетний мальчишка, коим он и являлся.

— Чтоб меня, — пробормотал Рой себе под нос.

— Вот и _я_ о том же! — зарычал Эд и хлопнул его по руке, отстраняясь. Он с ненавистью взглянул на своё отражение, а затем принялся прожигать взглядом Роя. — Чего ухмыляешься? Это не смешно!

— Конечно нет, — ответил Рой, широко улыбаясь. — Это... просто замечательно!

— _Чего?_

— Стальной, растительность на лице — признак мужественности! — с апломбом воскликнул Рой. Эд неверяще поперхнулся. — Ты должен гордиться собой. Теперь мы знаем наверняка, что ты мужчина!

— Эй, ты кого девчонкой назвал, урод! — выпалил Эд. — И я _не_ горжусь! Это худший день моей жизни!

Рой не сдержался и хохотнул, хлопнув его по плечу.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но дальше только хуже. Это лишь первый шаг на горестном пути, полном...

— Да не в _этом_ дело, придурок! — с мукой в голосе взвыл Эд. Он упёрся руками по обе стороны от раковины и в отчаянии уставился на своё лицо. — Теперь я выгляжу как _он_!

— Как кто?

— _Хоэнхайм!_

Тишина зазвенела в ушах Роя, и он почувствовал, как исчезает его веселье на пару с ухмылкой. Одно дело было слышать от Ала об отвращении его брата к их отцу, одно дело было видеть, как Эд немногословно огрызался от одного упоминания мужчины... но сейчас Рой наблюдал, как его юный подчинённый ссутулился над раковиной, схватившись руками за голову, чуть не вырывая волосы, и издал короткий надломленный стон. До сих пор Рой полностью не осознавал, какими глубокими были чувства Эда — какой глубокой была гноящаяся рана, которая никак не хотела заживать.

А теперь ещё и _это_. Рой однажды видел фотографию Хоэнхайма в доме Рокбеллов и тогда отметил смутное сходство между мужчиной и измождённым мальчиком в инвалидном кресле. Однако сейчас, изучая профиль Эда, Рой признал родство очевидным. Волосы и глаза цвета отполированного золота, волевой угловатый подбородок, выдающийся нос. И Рой вздрогнул, когда понял, что за последние годы изменилось не только лицо Эда, но и его тело. Ранее худой и жилистый мальчишка набрал мышечную массу и стал гораздо шире в плечах. Его макушка теперь доходила Рою до ключицы, и он хоть убей не мог вспомнить, когда _это_ успело произойти.

— Ну... всё не _так_ плохо, — быстро солгал Рой, ошарашенный своим открытием о том, что Эд... повзрослел. Когда-то это должно было случиться, но тем не менее Рой почувствовал странный укол в сердце, гадая, куда подевался двенадцатилетний бесёнок, которого он когда-то нашёл в Ризенбурге.

— И как я до сих пор не замечал? — простонал Эд в ладони. — То есть, я-то _заметил_. Это началось пару недель назад, но щетину почти не было видно, и я забил на неё. А потом... А потом я проснулся, и она появилась _из ниоткуда_. Будто за ночь выросла!

Рой вздохнул и провёл рукой по своим взъерошенным со сна волосам.

— Ну, так бывает, когда ты подросток. Гормоны бунтуют и...

— Только _попробуй_ сказать, что это нормально! — Эд резко обернулся к нему с пылающим взглядом. — Нет ничего _нормального_ в том, чтобы смотреть в зеркало и видеть рожу этого ублюдка!

— Вот только не начинай, Стальной, — нетерпеливо отрезал Рой, не имея никакого желания разбираться с подростковой драмой с утра пораньше. — Даже у тебя должно хватить мозгов понять, что никто не выбирает себе родителей, как и черты, которые от них передаются.

— _Тебе_ легко говорить, — злобно буркнул Эд с горечью в голосе. — Ты-то, скорее всего, из тех избалованных родителями засранцев. Рос себе, становился похож на маму с папой, те умилялись и всё повторяли, как _гордятся_ тобой...

Рой заметил своё помрачневшее отражение в зеркале и взял себя в руки, пока Эд не обратил внимание. Родители Роя погибли, когда тот ещё под стол пешком ходил. Он был готов поспорить, что Эд своего отца помнил гораздо лучше, чем Рой — своего. Но не было нужды делиться этой информацией. Не стоит ворошить старую рану: это только заставит и без того несчастного Эда чувствовать себя виноватым.

Рой сделал шаг назад и оглянулся на часы в другой комнате. До начала инспекции было ещё добрых полтора часа, но, поскольку построение стольких солдат занимало очень много времени, их появления на плацу ожидали где-то через полчаса. Если вычесть время на стояние в очереди в столовой, чтобы получить завтрак, у них оставалось всего десять-пятнадцать минут на всё про всё.

Подумать только, а ведь Рой надеялся, что с инспекцией будет _меньше_ мороки, раз ему удалось заставить Эда провести ночь в штабе. По крайней мере, так Рою не пришлось ежеминутно звонить Алу в гостиницу, чтобы тот пинками вытаскивал брата из постели, и _надеяться_ , что Стальной вовремя заявится в штаб с помятой формой под мышкой. Поначалу Эд яростно противился этой идее, пока Рой не сообщил ему, что звание полковника обеспечивало ему жильё с двумя раздельными спальнями. Затем Стальной долго и красноречиво разглагольствовал о злоупотреблении властью, в то же время располагаясь, словно у себя дома: закинул чемодан в угол и небрежно разбросал свои ботинки у двери, направившись к кровати. Рой должным образом позаботился об аккуратно выглаженных формах, повесив их в шкаф, завёл будильник на более раннее время, чтобы они точно не опоздали, и лишь потом отправился спать с полной уверенностью, что сделал всё возможное, чтобы инспекция прошла как по маслу.

Стоило догадаться, что что-то точно пойдёт не так, стоило _догадаться_...

— Я должен избавиться от неё! — отчаянно завопил Эд, прерывая ход мыслей Роя и вырывая бритву из его руки.

Рой тут же снова схватил его за запястье и отодвинул лезвие от кожи.

— Слушай, сейчас нет времени. Разберёшься с этим позже.

— Я в таком виде не пойду! — с жаром высказался Эд, не ослабляя хватки на бритве. — _Не_ пойду! И без меня эту чёртову инспекцию проведут!

— Мне напомнить тебе о последствиях пропущенной инспекции? — раздражённо спросил Рой. — Не терпится драить сортиры следующие несколько месяцев?

Эд только предпринял ещё одну попытку выкрутиться из его хватки и не дать ему захватить бритву, чуть не порезав при этом переносицу полковника. В конце концов Рою удалось завладеть лезвием, пнув Эда коленом под рёбра. Чтобы сдержать натиск мальчишки, Рой предусмотрительно оставил ладонь у того на груди.

— Ну, Мустанг!..

— _Погоди_ минутку! — рявкнул Рой, и Эд, слава Богу, угрюмо замолчал. Рой обдумал все варианты и вздохнул, принимая поражение. — Такими темпами ты только глотку себе перережешь. Если я покажу тебе, как это правильно делается, ты успокоишься наконец и перестанешь вести себя как ребёнок?

Глаза Эда с подозрением метнулись к бритве.

— Ты же не собираешься?..

— Я же сказал, что _покажу_ , — негодующе произнёс Рой. — Тебе пятнадцать, прекрасно можешь сам себя побрить.

Эд скрестил руки и переступил с ноги на ногу, скрипя зубами и, очевидно, борясь с желанием рефлекторно отрицать нужду в _какой-либо_ помощи. Однако, украдкой бросив ещё один взгляд на своё неряшливое отражение, Эд решился.

— Что я должен делать? — нехотя буркнул он.

Рой оттолкнул его в сторону, чтобы добраться до шкафчика.

— Начнём с того, что ты должен _был_ сделать. Во-первых, ты не использовал пену для бритья.

— А оно надо?

— Если бы ты её использовал, всего этого можно было бы избежать, — поведал ему Рой, махнув рукой на кровь и заметные следы раздражения на коже Эда. Рой достал пену для бритья и пару чистых полотенец для рук, но замер, заметив в шкафчике бритву. Он недоуменно поглядел на вторую у себя в руке.

— Ты её трансмутировал?

— Стал бы я _твою_ использовать, — с отвращением оскалился Эд.

— Заразиться боишься? Тебе сколько лет? — поддразнил Рой, хохотнув, когда Эд покраснел. Рой вытащил свою бритву из шкафчика и положил перед мальчишкой. — Просто используй её.

— Почему я не могу взять _свою_? — заныл Эд. Рой коснулся лезвия большим пальцем и поморщился, когда выступила кровь.

— Потому что эта явно опаснее. Зачем ты её такой острой сделал? Твоя щетина не будет _аж так_ сопротивляться.

Эд что-то пробормотал себе под нос и схватил бритву Роя, осматривая её со всех сторон.

— Клянусь, если я подхвачу от тебя какую-то болячку...

— Я эту несколько месяцев не использовал и тщательно её вымыл, — заверил Рой, передавая Эду одно из полотенец, а затем присоединился к нему перед зеркалом. Он окинул взглядом жуткий беспорядок в раковине и включил кран, чтобы всё смыть, оставив воду течь. — Так, для начала умойся тёплой водой. Я обычно бреюсь сразу же после душа, но из-за _тебя_ на это сейчас времени нет.

— Как будто я специально, — буркнул Эд, затем намочил полотенце и начал агрессивно скрести лицо. Он дёрнулся, когда один из порезов снова закровоточил, и после этого стал тереть осторожнее. Рой перекинул своё полотенце через плечо и повторил процедуру, не переставая поглядывать на часы. Он выдавил на ладонь обильную порцию пены и протянул остальную Эду, который как истинный учёный начал читать этикетку.

— Используй сколько хочешь, — обречённо сказал Рой. — Поверь, я столько этой фигни перевёл, когда учился.

Эд быстро зацепил волосы в неряшливый хвост и принялся размазывать немыслимое количество пены по шее и лицу. Когда он закончил, стал напоминать золотистый кекс. Вслух этого Рой говорить, разумеется, не собирался. Эд с любопытством глянул на то, как Рой бахнул немного пены на свою почти незаметную щетину, и нерешительно спросил:

— А... тебе кто-то показывал, как это делается?

— Не совсем, нет, — пояснил Рой, смывая кровь со своей бритвы. — Я поступил в военную академию в четырнадцать лет. Когда живёшь с сорока другими подростками, приходится учиться некоторым вещам самому.

— Хм, — протянул Эд. Он повертел в руках бритву Роя, посверлив её недоверчивым взглядом, затем наконец поднял её к лицу, но снова остановился. — А _теперь_ что?

— Уж _извини_ , что я тут забочусь о сохранности твоего лица, — парировал Рой. — Теперь смотри. Не надо _тыкать_ бритвой. Держи её под углом, чтобы лезвие скользило по коже.

Под хмурым, но внимательным взглядом Эда он продемонстрировал несколько ловких движений на своей щеке, а затем кивнул мальчишке, чтобы повторил. Эд неуверенно поджал губы, поднёс лезвие к лицу и медленно повёл им вниз, выбривая более-менее ровную полоску через пену. Он с сомнением потыкал показавшуюся кожу и улыбнулся, когда выяснил, что она стала гладкой.

— Так просто?

— Так просто, — подтвердил Рой с облегчением: Эд схватывал на лету. — Только продолжай _медленно_. И осторожнее с порезами. И постарайся вести лезвием в направлении роста волосков.

— Это важно?

— Чтобы избежать раздражения кожи, Эд. Если за этим не следить, в худшем случае будешь чувствовать себя так, будто умылся ядовитым плющом.

Эд ещё пару раз экспериментально провёл бритвой по другой щеке и, похоже, стал действовать увереннее.

— И ты всё время это делаешь?

Рой слегка наклонил голову назад, чтобы заняться подбородком, двигаясь легко и точно, благодаря долгим годам практики, и время от времени подставляя лезвие под струю воды.

— Примерно через день. Я-то иногда могу и забить, но с тем, как быстро растёт твоя, тебе, возможно, придётся бриться ежедневно.

Эд нахмурился, явно не в восторге от перспективы. Он наклонился ближе к зеркалу и несколькими проворными штрихами избавился от усиков прямо под носом. Затем с удовлетворением принялся наблюдать, как длинные волоски кружатся в раковине, прежде чем скрыться из виду в водостоке.

— _Получайте_ , мелкие уродцы, — мстительно сказал он.

— Мне теперь всё время придётся слушать твои комментарии?

Ответом ему было тихое ворчание. Затем Эд полностью сосредоточился на своём отражении и корчил донельзя смешные рожицы, ведя войну с мелкими клочками растительности. Рой позволил себе едва заметно улыбнуться и _очень_ осторожно продолжил ухаживать за собственным лицом с помощью чересчур острого лезвия. Повисла уютная тишина, оба монотонно работали, поочерёдно споласкивая бритвы. Эд продолжал подглядывать за Роем краем глаза, пытаясь скопировать его технику, чем немало веселил последнего. Стоило Рою посмотреть в его сторону, Эд тут же отворачивался; стало только забавнее, когда Рой намеренно отвлекался на что-то, а затем резко оборачивался, пытаясь подловить мальчишку. Эд каждый раз невинно хлопал на него глазами, будто спрашивая: _«А что я?»_ — а затем широко улыбался и возвращался к своей задаче. Это было всего-навсего _бритьё_ , но, как всегда, Эд казался настроенным преуспеть с первого раза.

И Рой почти признал, что так было гораздо веселее. Сейчас они не были похожи на начальника и подчинённого. Скорее на приятелей — только ближе; как бриться рядом, скажем, с Хьюзом — и всё же совершенно не так. Быть может, это из-за молодости Эда так казалось. Или из-за того, что мальчишка впервые пробовал делать то, что большинство взрослых считают обыденным и не стоящим внимания. Или из-за того, что именно Рой учил Эда бриться...

_«Обычно такому отцы учат своих сыновей...»_

От этой мысли брови его отражения взметнулись вверх, и Рой замер с бритвой в руке. И тут же его настигло воспоминание о том дне, когда Хьюз впервые узнал, что станет отцом маленькой девочки. Разумеется, он был в восторге, но это не помешало ему тоскливо сетовать на то, что многим вещам он не сможет научить свою дочь. Галантности с женщинами, суматошным спортивным играм, до которых только мальчишкам есть дело, как бриться...

В животе у Роя всё неуютно сжалось от одной _мысли_ об отцовстве. По большей части он был твёрдо уверен, что ещё слишком молод, чтобы даже думать о детях, особенно учитывая его карьерные планы. Но в то же время другая часть Роя шептала, что двадцать девять — не двадцать, что он будет дураком, не ухватившись за любую возможность, подвернись таковая, что вдруг он начнёт _сожалеть_ , когда станет слишком поздно?..

— Ты чего?

— Ничего, — спешно ответил Рой и постарался не присматриваться слишком внимательно к на удивление семейной картине, которую они собой являли, стоя вместе перед зеркалом с одинаковыми бритвами и пеной на лицах. Эд косился на него в своей обычной хулиганской манере с крохотной примесью беспокойства. Рой отложил бритву в сторону и наклонился, чтобы смыть остатки пены. Затем вытер лицо полотенцем и жестом указал Эду сделать то же самое, а сам вытащил из шкафчика лосьон после бритья. — Полагаю, ты знаешь, что это. Обычно я им не пользуюсь, но спирт поможет с твоими порезами. Осторожнее, он...

Эд выплеснул немного лосьона на ладонь и бахнул на своё выбритое лицо. Он тут же пронзительно завопил и схватил ближайшее полотенце, чтобы вытереть обжигающую жидкость.

— ...щиплет.

— Аргх, а чуть _раньше_ ты сказать не мог? — сердито отозвался Эд, поглаживая свои покрасневшие щёки с уязвлённым видом. Он осторожно провёл рукой по остальной части лица. — Пропустил пару волосков...

— Их почти не видно, — бросил Рой, быстро глянув на часы. — У нас всего несколько минут. Иди переодевайся, а я пока тут приберу.

— Ладно, — буркнул Эд, снова озадаченно посмотрев на Роя, когда тот его выпроводил. В ванной творился тотальный беспорядок, но времени на тщательную уборку не было. Рой бегло вытер умывальник, зеркало и остальные поверхности, которые Эд умудрился заляпать кровью. Все полотенца Рой кинул в корзину для стирки. Их, наверное, всё равно придётся выбросить, но у него сейчас не было желания объяснять наличие окровавленных полотенец в мусорке. Рой воспользовался влажной расчёской, чтобы привести волосы в порядок, а затем отправился за собственной формой, отметив, что Эд удалился в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться.

Рой как раз пристёгивал последнюю медаль, когда дверь приоткрылась, и Эд высунул свою голову.

— _Не смейся_ , — предупредил он, скрипя зубами, и позволил двери открыться полностью. Несмотря на годы службы в армии, Эда в полном обмундировании Рой пока ни разу не видел. Мальчишка постоянно путешествовал, а потому отсутствовал на всех мероприятиях, где форма была необходима. Поэтому Рой воспользовался шансом, выпадающим раз в жизни, чтобы осмотреть Стального, облачённого в кои-то веки в армейский синий, а не в вызывающий красный и чёрный. Аскетичный цвет, казалось, немного приглушил привычное пламя Эда, делая мальчика более открытым, а его опрятно заплетённые волосы идеально сочетались с аксельбантом на пиджаке. Образ вышел изысканным и аккуратным и заставил бы любого из начальства гордиться столь юным государственным алхимиком в своих рядах.

Странно, но от одной мысли Рою хотелось рвать и метать, не говоря уже о едва уловимом желании защитить. В конце концов, только он знал всю правду. Верность Эда принадлежала его брату, и он станет играть на стороне армии только до тех пор, пока не достигнет своей цели. В каком-то смысле он не так уж отличался от самого Роя.

— Мне не нравится, — пробормотал Эд, продолжая возиться с кучей застёжек. — Чувствую себя... дико. Как ребёнок, который играет в переодевания.

— Ты нормально выглядишь, — заверил Рой. Он отвёл руку Эда в сторону, чтобы самому поправить нашивку, размещённую вверх ногами. — Просто прекрати сутулиться, и почти сойдёшь за настоящего солдата.

— Я _и есть_ настоящий солдат, — дерзко напомнил ему Эд. Рой поднял голову, скривив губы в усмешке.

— Вообще-то нет.

Эд задумчиво на него посмотрел, а затем и сам слегка грустно улыбнулся.

— Хм. Может, и нет. Большую часть времени я даже не веду себя как солдат.

— Скорее уж _никогда_. Ты вообще умеешь правильно салютовать?

— Э не, не пройдёт, — ответил Эд с хитрой ухмылкой. — Это Ал тебе подсказал, что меня на слабо надо брать, чтобы заставить отдать честь?

— Ну, попытаться стоило, — беспечно пожал плечами Рой. Эд глубоко вздохнул и шагнул в ванную, чтобы посмотреть на себя в отражении. Порезы наконец перестали кровоточить, и большинство едва можно было заметить. Эд недовольно потёр рукой раздражённый участок кожи на шее, но прекратил, когда Рой тоже подошёл к зеркалу. Мальчишка в последний раз тщательно осмотрел своё отражение. В конце концов он облегчённо вздохнул.

— Я больше на него не похож.

Рой мог бы поспорить. Глядя на Эда сейчас, он едва мог узнать в юноше перед ним того мальчишку, которого встретил три года назад. Боже, да через столько же лет Эду стукнет восемнадцать, и он станет совсем взрослым. За такое короткое время многое может случиться, и Рой поймал себя на том, что страстно желает, чтобы в следующие несколько лет заветная мечта Эда вернуть тело своему брату исполнилась. Не исключено, что Рой просил о невозможном, но раз уж кто-то смог из разбитого ребёнка-инвалида превратиться в _это_ за три года, Рой был склонен поверить, что нет ничего невозможного.

Но вместо того, чтобы озвучить всё это, он просто улыбнулся и шутливо толкнул Эда в плечо.

— Не-а. Теперь ты похож на меня.

— _Не похож!_ — запротестовал Эд, негодующе завопив, когда Рой покинул ванную и направился к двери. Он придержал её, ожидая, что Эд последует за ним, но мальчишка всё ещё стоял в ванной со странным выражением на лице. Он неуверенно коснулся пальцами гладко выбритой кожи, затем поправил пиджак, окинув юного майора в зеркале очередным ищущим взглядом. То, что он там увидел, заставило его криво улыбнуться.

— Стальной?

— Ага, — отозвался Эд, выметаясь из ванной. Мимо Роя он прошёл всё с той же улыбкой. — Может, это не так уж и плохо.

«Мы ещё о форме говорим?» — подумал Рой, но вслух спросить не решился.


End file.
